The Great American Bash 1991
The Great American Bash 1991 took place on July 14, 1991 at the Baltimore Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. The card was originally to be highlighted by a Steel cage match between Ric Flair and Lex Luger for the WCW World Championship, and this match was heavily promoted on WCW TV. However, two weeks before the show, then-WCW Executive Vice President Jim Herd fired Flair over a contract dispute, stripping him of the title in the process. At the time, champions left a $25,000 security deposit that would be refunded to them (along with any accumulated interest on the deposit) once they lost the title. As company did not give Flair back his deposit, he retained possession of the belt and later brought it to the World Wrestling Federation, where it appeared with it on television. WCW had to commission a new world championship belt. However, the new belt could not be readied in time for the event, so the company was forced to improvise. A Championship Wrestling from Florida title belt that was in the possession of Dusty Rhodes was used and a metal plate with "WCW World Heavyweight Champion" was attached to the front. In the match, Lex Luger pinned Barry Windham, who replaced Flair, after a piledriver on orders from Harley Race. After the match, Luger turned heel and took on Race as his manager and Mr. Hughes as his bodyguard. P.N. News and Bobby Eaton were scheduled to face Steve Austin and Terrance Taylor in a traditional scaffold match but on the day of the show, a "capture the flag" stipulation was added as the wrestlers were unwilling to perform a risky fall from the scaffold. Dustin Rhodes and The Young Pistols (Tracy Smothers and Steve Armstrong) faced The Fabulous Freebirds is a six-man elimatination match. The masked The Yellow Dog defeated Johnny B. Badd by disqualification when Badd's manager Teddy Long interfered to try to unmask Yellow Dog; had he done so, Brian Pillman (who was wrestling under the mask) would not be allowed to wrestle in WCW again. The final match was originally supposed to pit The Steiner Brothers and Missy Hyatt against Arn Anderson, Barry Windham and Paul E. Dangerously. After Windham was moved to the title match following Flair's departure from WCW and Scott Steiner sustained an injury, the match was changed into a mixed tag team match pitting Rick Steiner and Missy Hyast against Arn Anderson and Paul E. Dangerously. Before the match Dick Murdoch and Dick Slater forcibly took Hyatt backstage, turning the match into a handicap match, which Rick Steiner won (in reality, this was done, because the Maryland State Athletic Commission didn't allow intergender matches). Results ; ; *Dark match: The Junkyard Dog defeated Black Bart (12:45) *P.N. News and Bobby Eaton defeated Steve Austin and Terrance Taylor (w/ Lady Blossom) in a Scaffold match (7:32) *The Diamond Stud (w/ Diamond Dallas Page) defeated Tom Zenk (6:57) *Ron Simmons defeated Oz (w/ Merlin the Wizard) (7:56) *Richard Morton (w/ Alexandra York) defeated Robert Gibson (17:23) *Dustin Rhodes and The Southern Boys (Tracy Smothers and Steve Armstrong) defeated The Fabulous Freebirds (Badstreet, Jimmy Garvin, Michael P.S. Hayes) (w/ Big Daddy Dink) in a Elimination match (17:03) :*Michael Hayes eliminated Steve Armstrong (13:43) :*Michael Hayes was DQ (13:53) :*Jimmy Garvin eliminated Tracy Smothers (15:20) :*Dustin Rhodes eliminated Jimmy Garvin (15:28) :*Dustin Rhodes eliminated Badstreet (17:03) *The Yellow Dog defeated Johnny B. Badd (w/ Teddy Long) by disqualification (6:00) *Big Josh defeated Black Blood (w/ Kevin Sullivan) in a Lumberjack match (5:39) *El Gigante (with a bunch of midgets) defeated One Man Gang (w/ Kevin Sullivan) (6:13) *Nikita Koloff defeated Sting in a Russian Chain match (11:46) *Lex Luger defeated Barry Windham in a Steel Cage match to win the vacant WCW World Heavyweight Championship (11:24) *Rick Steiner and Missy Hyatt defeated Arn Anderson and Paul E. Dangerously in a Steel cage match (2:09) External Links * The Great American Bash 1991 * on WWE Network Category:The Great American Bash Category:World Championship Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:1991 pay-per-view events Category:Events with Steel Cage matches Category:Events with Lumberjack matches